


Belongings Collected

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - VGY on LJ [7]
Category: Castlevania - Curse of Darkness
Genre: Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>postgame: Isaac actually survives, and isn't happy about his sister taking his 'toys'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belongings Collected

**Author's Note:**

> For LN
> 
> Originally posted 15/05/2007

**Belongings Collected**

Isaac couldn’t believe his good fortune. It must be a hallucination. His sister and his former fellow devil forgemaster picnicking in the sunlight. There were no monsters around the base of the Tower of Eternity, Isaac surmising that Hector had done away with them before bringing Julia to such a place. They thought themselves safe but Isaac had other ideas. Here, outside the safety of Julia’s wards and magic, Hector was his for the taking, he would claim him like he had so long ago.

Stepping fully into the clearing, Isaac slowly made his way to where they sat under the tree. He was not yet back to full health after his near death in the crumbling ruins of Dracula’s castle but he was well enough and not alone. Abel hovered just off to one side in the shadows, silently giving his master the support he needed.

_How dare she laugh,_ he thought darkly as Julia showed her amusement at something Hector said. _She left me for dead!_

It was Julia who saw him first, her eyes glancing at him as she went to look up at the tower, quickly returning to him and widening in surprise.

“Isaac…”

Isaac watched as Hector turned to look at him, rising from the ground in a smooth move that bespoke of hidden strength. Strength he, Isaac didn’t currently have. Well, he wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for Hector.

“So surprised to see me sister?” Isaac asked sweetly, stopping a bit away from the couple, watching their movements carefully, especially Julia’s.

“I had thought you dead, Isaac, or surely you know I would have…”

“You left me there! I was still alive and you knew it. Heartless bitch.”

“I could only teleport one other beside myself,” Julia said softly, hand sliding along to rest inside of Hector’s.

“You lie. You didn’t want me around and so chose him over me?” Isaac laughed bitterly. “You chose one who had enough power to get out on his own? He defeated me, Death and Lord Dracula. In those last moments he had as much, if not more power than I. He didn’t require saving by the likes of you…little opportunist witch. I hate to tell you but your plan of having Hector for yourself has fallen to unfertile ground. Hector is mine.”

Unable to help but smirk as Julia glared at him, Isaac watched Hector step away from his sister, a weapon appearing in a gloved hand.

“Where is my demon, Isaac?” Hector asked, twirling the spear in his hand, blood red gem glinting in the sunlight.

“Demon?” Julia asked Hector, taking a step back to give all three of them room.

“Heh, how else do you think I escaped? Hector left his demon there to rescue me,” Isaac explained smugly as he waved both his own demon and Hector’s from where they were hidden, the two returning to a state of dormant energy as they neared their masters. “Using his own power directly would have alerted you to what was going on. So selfish of you, sister, to take what is rightfully mine as given to me by Lord Dracula.”

“Hector is not yours,” Julia said, Isaac’s eyes fixing on her hands as they started to glow.

“Oh but he is and you shall return him to me.”

“He is not mine to give!” Julia hissed, frustration evident as she released her spell.

Isaac knew she would attack, just as he knew Hector would defend him. Whatever hold Julia thought she had over Hector would not work, her witchcraft and charm spells unable to match the strength of the darkest blood magic. He laughed as hot white balls of energy sped towards him, laughter dying in his throat when he saw Hector not moving.

“Hector?”

Was that what Julia meant by saying Hector was not hers? Was he fighting for someone else now? It could not be…Hector would always be his.

There was a dark shadow from above and a loud thud as boot heels dug into the grass and earth. Isaac would have fallen backwards if not for the gloved hand wrapping around his arm and pulling him close. A whip whirring in the air protected him and his savior from Julia’s spell.

“Belmont,” Isaac spat, trying to wrench himself free from the hold the vampire slayer had on his arm.

“He’s been agitated these past few days,” Hector spoke up, standing much closer now. “I had trouble locating you while I was inside Julia’s wards…but whatever curse you have on Trevor reacts to your presence just fine. He’s calmer than he has been since the destruction of the castle.”

Looking closely at Belmont, Isaac noted the scent of his magic upon the slayer’s skin, embedded deepest where he’d briefly kissed him before withdrawing Belmont’s own dagger from his back. There was another scent there, not as strong but the meaning was clear.

“You claimed Belmont?” he asked Hector, more than a little surprised by the apparent turn of events as he looked from one set of blue eyes to another. “You don’t have it in you to claim him.”

“You’re quite right,” Hector smiled knowingly. “He claimed me…I’m guessing in your stead. Were you fearful that I would fall under the spells of your sister? She may look like my beloved Rosaly but I know she is not. The devil forgemaster’s immunity to beguile spells is not widely known. For you to think that I was lost to you means my acting was quite good.”

“You…knew?” Julia asked, standing alone near the tree and stairs that lead into the tower. Isaac watched the magic melt from her form, her spell dissolving to show her hair to be as bright as his own, the reason she had resorted to such spells in the beginning, so as not to be recognized as his sibling.

“I knew,” Hector admitted. “Trevor did not. I was merely biding my time until Isaac arrived and Trevor was well enough to leave with us. His leaping from the top of the tower tells me he is more than ready to move on.”

“But…he’s a vampire slayer and was your enemy. Your curse will wear off some day brother and then he will kill you.”

“Hmph, believe what you will if it you think it would justify your lonely existence. I have got what I came for, sister. You will not be seeing any of us again.”

Isaac leered at Julia as Hector and Trevor stood either side of him, both wrapping an arm about his waist as the teleportation energies flared up about them. He would not have to worry about the curse breaking, it had dissolved the moment Trevor had looked at him. If there had been a moment of danger, it had been right then in that instant.

Putting the thought from him mind, Isaac turned his attention to where they were teleporting to and the bonds he would soon be creating and renewing with his two companions.


End file.
